vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Remembrance Day
Remembrance Day is an annual holiday in Mystic Falls where the citizens honor their dead friends and family members. During the 1820s, many people were so paranoid about the cholera epidemic that they would occasionally bury someone they believed were dead before they had really died. Some of these patients requested their families to bury them with a string attached to a bell above ground that they could pull in the event that they found themselves buried alive. After the burial, the whole family would then congregate around the grave for twenty-four hours in hopes of hearing the bell and getting the news that their loved ones were still alive. However, in the modern day, the holiday's purpose is now to give surviving members an excuse to get drunk in memory of their deceased loved ones. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Five In For Whom the Bell Tolls, Damon and Elena took Stefan, who had just lost all of his memories, to the cemetery where the town was celebrating Remembrance Day by honoring those they lost, drinking copious amounts of alcohol and ringing a bell in honor of their family and friends who had died. Damon briefly explained the history of the Salvatore family to his brother and Elena in their family's crypt, including the fact that their mother died of consumption, until he received a text from Jeremy asking for his assistance and left to see him. Nearby at the cemetery, Caroline and Jesse had set up a picnic so they could study for their microbiology class together. Jesse asked her if she brought him to prove something to her boyfriend, but Caroline admitted that she didn't even know where he was, and that she invited him because she wanted to hang out with him. Jesse suddenly kissed her, startling her, and when she pulled away, he went back to quizzing her. Later that evening, Stefan ran into Caroline while he was wandering around the cemetery, drinking bourbon straight out of the bottle. He drunkenly informed her that he knew that she was his best friend Caroline Forbes, and told her that she was much hotter in person before making a comment about how he was descending into Ripper oblivion. Jesse tracked down Caroline with some alcohol he had found, but when Caroline suggested that she would meet up with him in a moment, Stefan rudely told him he should leave, as he could smell that he had a paper cut on his palm that was bleeding and it made him want to rip his arm off. Caroline, worried that Stefan could be tempted to hurt Jesse, compelled him to go hide until she came and found him, but when she turned to take Stefan to her car to get him a blood bag, Stefan had vamp-sped away from her. Jesse called Caroline shortly afterward, and fearfully informed her that he was hiding in a tomb and that he had no idea why he was there. However, before Caroline could reach him, Stefan found him and viciously fed on him. After he took a break, Stefan began to talk to Jesse, and admitted that he was proud for not having killed him, but then angrily rants about how he has nothing to show for his skill at self-control to keep himself from becoming the Ripper, and brought up the fact that his ex-girlfriend had moved on with his brother. Caroline managed to show up just as Stefan had started feeding on Jesse again and forcefully pulled Stefan off of him and insisted that Stefan needed to stop because he wasn't that kind of person. Caroline then fed Jesse her blood to heal him and compelled him to forget that Stefan attacked him. Throughout Legacies Season One In Death Keeps Knocking On My Door, students and staff at the boarding school remember those that they have lost over the years. Rafael is writing a letter to his deceased girlfriend, Cassie, as Hope narrates explaining the tradition of scattering the letters throughout the cemetery. Hope explains that she doesn't see the point in writing to the dead since the dead cannot read them. However, at the end of the episode after her experience with the Necromancer informing her that her father will not find peace until she does, prompting Hope to write a letter. Trivia *Caroline and Jesse share their first kiss. *Stefan, having lost his memory, flirted with Caroline by telling her she was much hotter in person than in pictures. * Stefan's attack on Jesse indirectly resulted in Jesse's transformation into a vampire, as Caroline was forced to feed him her blood to heal him, and when Wes realized Jesse had vampire blood in his system, he killed him to turn him into a vampire he could use as a test subject for the Augustine Society. * At the Remembrance Day celebration, Damon mentioned his and Stefan's mother, whom he said had died of "consumption," or tuberculosis, when he and Stefan were young. ** However, in Let Her Go, it was revealed that their mother, Lillian Salvatore, was actually trapped in a prison world in 1903, meaning she could not have died in the living world. *Dorian always takes this day off to mourn for his family. Gallery Remembrance Day01.png Remembrance Day.png Salvatores 2 TVD 5x04.jpg|Stefan and Damon Damon 7 TVD 5x04.jpg|Damon Stefan 9 TVD 5x04.jpg|Stefan Stefan 10 TVD 5x04.jpg Damon 8 TVD 5x04.jpg|Damon Jeremy 8 TVD 5x04.jpg|Jeremy Damon 9 TVD 5x04.jpg|Damon 5x045.jpg|Damon Delena504-3.png Delena504-4.png Delena504-5.png Remembrance Day02.png 5x046.jpg|Caroline and Jesse 5x047.jpg Caroline 3 TVD 5x04.jpg|Caroline Caroline 4 TVD 5x04.jpg Caroline and Jesse TVD 5x04.jpg|Caroline and Jesse Jesse 2 TVD 5x04.jpg|Jesse Caroline 5 TVD 5x04.jpg|Caroline Jesse 3 TVD 5x04.jpg|Jesse Caroline 6 TVD 5x04.jpg|Caroline Jesoline Kiss TVD 5x04.jpg|Caroline and Jesse kiss Caroline 7 TVD 5x04.jpg|Caroline 5x043.jpg 5x044.jpg 5x042.jpg|Caroline and Stefan Stefan 23 TVD 5x04.jpg|Stefan Caroline 8 TVD 5x04.jpg|Caroline Caroline 9 TVD 5x04.jpg Jesse 4 TVD 5x04.jpg|Jesse Caroline 10 TVD 5x04.jpg|Caroline Jesse 5 TVD 5x04.jpg|Jesse 5x041.jpg|Jesse Stefan bites Jesse TVD 5x04.jpg|Stefan bites Jesse Stefan 24 TVD 5x04.jpg|Stefan Jesse 6 TVD 5x04.jpg|Jesse Jesse 7 TVD 5x04.jpg Stefan 25 TVD 5x04.jpg|Stefan Stefan 26 TVD 5x04.jpg|Stefan Season_five_5x4.jpg See Also Category:Events Category:Season 5 Events Category:Legacies Season 1 Events